Nine Lives (episode)
Nine Lives is the fifth episode in NCIS Season 6 and also the 118th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The NCIS team investigate when a Marine is found murdered in his garage but things take a turn when they discover that the main suspect is in fact a witness under the protection of the FBI with FBI agent Tobias Fornell leading the team as the suspect is due to testify against a Mob Boss and the investigation grows even more intense when the suspect is caught, fleeing from a crime scene that has the body of another Marine in it while Ziva's plans for a vacation in Tel Aviv trigger Tony's interest. Prologue Elizabeth Adler is busy jogging down a street in D.C., and as soon as she reaches a house, she stops, obviously out of breath as she begins walking instead. She then leans over to pick up a newspaper and mutters "Oh, crap" upon noticing that there's a flat tyre on her car. Placing the paper onto top of her car, she opens the door and searches for her tools stored inside her car but finds that the tool box is empty. Some time later, she knocks on a door, informing Rob that it's Liz from next door but there's no answer. Adler then heads around to the back of the house, slipping in via a gate. She then heads for the garage, opening the door but finds the place shrouded in darkness. She then calls for Rob but again there's no reply. She tries to switch the lights out but the power's gone. Alder then heads inside, approaching a table where various tools and a tool box are sitting. She then opens the tool box but is disgusted to find that it's covered in some liquid. She then wipes it on her sports jumper. She then finds a tool drenched in more liquid and wipes her right hand on her pants. Grabbing a big lightbulb on the table, Alder switches it on before shining it over the toolbox where it's discovered that all the tools are drenched in blood. She then realizes to her horror that blood is on her jumper and pants too. Alder staggers but then ends up bumping into the lifeless of Sergeant Robert Brewer who hangs suspended from the ceiling, gagged, his arms bound and his chest soaked. It then cuts to an overhead shot showing Alder looking at Brewer's lifeless body while she continues screaming hysterically. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four The apartment is now a crime scene and as McGee takes photographs, DiNozzo tells McGee that it was nothing like a good manicure. Ziva then calls Tony's name and then throws him an evidence bag containing fingernails while grimly remarking that this was nothing like a good manicure. Act Five Trivia * At the scene following the opening credits, Ziva is talking on the phone in Hebrew. The conversation goes by Ziva saying in an upset tone: "But that's not what we agreed on" to which the person on the line responds "ecxuse me Miss". Ziva yells at the phone stating that she is done with him, then murmuring frustraintingly to herself: "What an ass". * At the end of the episode while Tony and Ziva sits at their desks, Tony wishes ziva: Nesiya tova, which can be translated as "Have a good trip". Major Events *Abby reveals that she has a niece. *McGee reveals that he has a friend named Richie at the U.S Marshal's Office. *Abby hints that she has an interest in mold. *Tony finds a photo of Ziva's Mossad partner and boyfriend, Michael Rivkin. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Linda Burstyn Category:NCIS Episodes written by Dan E. Fesman Category:NCIS Episodes written by David J. North Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer